Fish Folk
The Fish Folk are a humanoid, anthropomorphic fish - like race, said to be the descendants of the lost people of Atlantis. This has lead to them sometimes being refereed to as "Atlanteans". They live in magnificent underwater Kingdoms, which they share with Merfolk, Scylla and other aquatic beings. They are generally considered the strongest of all aquatic beings. Biology/Appearance Fish Folk are humanoid, possessing two arms and legs. They have smooth and hard skin, much thicker than the human one, with scales in certain places. Their skin is usually brightly colored, with some possessing stripes or patterns similar to certain species of fish. Their muscles are very powerful, adapted for swimming against powerful currents. Their hands and feet are webbed, and some have fins on their forearm, calf and back. Their height is only slightly larger than the average human. Their feet are sometimes digitigrade, allowing them to swim more efficiently. They have a long tail, that ends in either a fish tail or different types of fins. Some may have fins along the tail as well. This tail is somewhat prehensile, although its movements are rather stiff. Their face is human - like, and they have fin - like ears of various lengths. Both males and females have either fins or fin - like spikes/scales, of various colors, acting as "hair". The "hair" of females is usually longer. On the sides of their body, along their ribs, they possess a various number of gills, usually three or four pairs. However, they also possess a pair of fully functional lungs. Thus, they are actually amphibious in nature, able to change from lung to gill respiration upon leaving the water. While this allows them to stay on land for quite some time, their lungs are not perfect, and they will need to return to the water for a time, to hydrate themselves and their gills. Otherwise, they might suffocate. Their diet varies, with most being herbivores or omnivores. Society Powers Biological *'Amphibian - like physiognomy': *'Very Fast/Agile/Graceful Swimmers': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Resistance': **'Highly Durable Skin': **'Pressure Resistance': *'Enhanced Healing': *'Electricity Generation (rare)': Water Manipulation Focus Essence *'Aqua Aura': Fish Folk can manifest their Essence as blue vapor - like energy, which is, technically, "water in energy form". Water Magic Subspecies Shark Shark Fish Folk are much larger than the basic ones, and also stronger. They are at least a head taller than the average human, and also much bulkier. *'Biology/Appearance': They possess a powerful tail, ending in a shark tail, with the top fin slightly larger than the bottom. There are sometimes fins present along the tail's length. It can deliver incredibly powerful hits. Most have a fin on their back, reminiscent of a real shark. The webs on their hands and feet are shorter than basic Fish Folk, and both their fingers and toes end in shark claws. Like basic Fish Folk, some individuals possess digitigrade feet. Their skin is even tougher than normal Fish Folk, and is usually colored gray, or with patterns similar to real shark species. White/silver skin is also present, if uncommon. Shark Fish Folk have incredibly strong jaws, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. In addition, they can unhinge their jaw slightly, lowing their mouths to omen wider then would seem possible. Their teeth constantly grow, and many individuals pull their old teeth out periodically, to make way for the new ones. Unsurprisingly, they are carnivorous. Females have short, fin/scale - spikes for "hair". Males, however, are completely hairless, and the back of their skull is pointed, its length varying. They can survive on land, using lung respiration,for a shorter time than basic Fish Folk. *'Behavior': Shark Fish Folk are usually very aggressive, but only if provoked. They enjoy fighting, and, if provoked, will quickly start punching. They will most of the time "bite now, ask questions later". However, there are individuals who are different, being stoic and calm most of the time. Other Sharks usually call these individuals "cowards" or "weaklings". Due to their aggressive behavior, most Fish Folk keep their distance from them. Eel Eel folk are Fish Folk with smooth bodies. Unlike most mermaids, they have no trouble living on land. This because they produce even more mucus than standard mermaids, though as a result, they have trouble wearing most clothing materials. Their massage techniques utilizing their mucus are highly advanced, and their mucus possesses cosmetic properties as well, making them popular among other mermaids. They have a tremendous amount of stamina and often stay up all night, consequently making them sleep-deprived most of the time. Poison Manta Mammal Category:Monsters